This invention relates generally to the field of accessories for recreational vehicles and, more particularly, pertains to a removable cab assembly for an all terrain vehicle.
All terrain vehicles (ATVs) have become increasingly popular in recent years as recreational vehicles, and are now also being recognized as utility vehicles. These ATVs are able to traverse all terrains including roadways, countryside hills and even mountain pathways. All terrain vehicles generally include two front and rear wheels with transmission and drive components connected to a centrally mounted motor to at least drive the rear wheels, and in some cases, all four wheels. A body shell covers a subframe of the vehicle and has a seat area straddling the motor. The body shell spreads laterally to define front and rear fenders at least partially covering the front and rear wheels. Typically, front and rear equipment carrying racks are disposed over front and rear portions of the body shell.
As ATVs have been exposed more and more to inclement weather conditions, various removable cabs, roll cages and fabric covers have been proposed in an effort to provide an expanded amount of protection and comfort for all users.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,017 to Norton discloses a kit which provides a removable top assembly for all terrain vehicles, and the assembled top thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,082 to Kincheloe discloses a rigid roll cage with a fabric cover attached thereto which partially protects the ATV driver. U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,622 to Gutta discloses a combination rigid roll cage and cover for all terrain vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,601 to Guillot discloses a rigid frame and flexible cover for recreational vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,717 to Martin discloses an all terrain vehicle enclosure having a rigid, peripheral, skeletal portion and a rigid skin attached thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,446 to Slayden discloses an ATV all weather cab comprised of a rigid frame having built in windows surrounding the driver.
The aforementioned patents do not describe an all terrain vehicle protective enclosure in kit form having a completely flexible framework which, when assembled, provides a curved profile that prevents the accumulation of snow, rain, ice, branches or the like on top of the vehicle. The aforementioned patents also do not describe a flexible fabric cover and side door structure which are enhanced to provide further comfort and convenience features inside and outside of the enclosure for the benefit of the ATV driver. The aforementioned patents further do not describe a means of ventilating the enclosure through a front window and a side window thereof.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a portable, removable cab assembly adaptable to the majority of all terrain vehicles having the aforedescribed features absent from the known prior art.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an all terrain vehicle enclosure for the purpose of shielding a driver and his/her all terrain vehicle from adverse conditions.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a removable cab assembly for an all terrain vehicle in kit form such that the cab assembly may be easily assembled and disassembled on a variety of ATVs.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a removable cab assembly having a curved roof portion and a transverse member which provides back support for an ATV driver.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a removable cab assembly having a flexible fabric cover which is detachably yet securely attached to the flexible framework.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a removable cab assembly having twin side doors which are removably attached by zippers along substantially the entire length of the fabric cover to enable exit/entry relative to the cab assembly and to permit side ventilation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of ventilating a removable cab assembly on an all terrain vehicle.
In one aspect of the invention, a kit provides a portable, removable cab assembly for an all terrain vehicle having front and rear equipment carrying racks, a head lamp and front and rear wheels provided with respective front and rear fenders. The kit includes a front mounting bracket structure adapted to be attached by a front clamping arrangement to the front equipment carrying rack. A rear mounting bracket structure is adapted to be attached by a rear clamping arrangement to the rear equipment carrying rack. A flexible framework includes a pair of front, flexible longitudinal frame members adapted to be removably interconnected by a front, flexible transverse member, and a pair of rear, flexible longitudinal frame members adapted to be removably interconnected by a rear, flexible transverse member. Each of the front and rear longitudinal frame members has respective front and rear ends. The front ends of the front longitudinal frame members are adapted to be removably connected to the front mounting bracket structure. The rear ends of the rear longitudinal frame members are adapted to be removably connected to the rear mounting bracket structure. The rear ends of the front longitudinal frame members are adapted to be removably joined to the front ends of the rear longitudinal frame members. The framework is adapted to assume a curved profile extending above the vehicle when interconnected to the front and rear mounting bracket structures.
A flexible fabric cover has longitudinal portions adapted to be removably attached to the front and rear longitudinal frame members. The front edge of the fabric cover is adapted to be removably attached to the front equipment carrying rack, and a rear edge of the fabric cover is adapted to be removably secured to the rear equipment carrying rack. The fabric cover also has longitudinal side edges provided with first slide tracks substantially along their entire lengths. The fabric cover is integrally formed with a front window and a rear window as well as interior and exterior pockets located beneath the rear window. A pair of side doors is adapted to be removably connected to the fabric cover. Each side door has a generally semi-circular upper section including a side window formed therein and forward and rearward pockets disposed beneath the side windows. Each upper window has a periphery provided with a second slide track and zipper structure adapted to engage the first slide track on one of the fabric cover longitudinal side edges. Each side door also has a generally trapezoidal lower section having an edge adapted to be removably secured to the front fender. A deflector shield is adapted to be removably connected to the front equipment carrying rack for directing outside air to an interior face of the front window. The front mounting bracket structure includes a central, V-shaped, tubular base having opposed ends, and a pair of front upright support posts, each adapted to be connected to one end of the base. The rear mounting bracket structure includes a central, curved, C-shaped base having opposed ends, and a pair of rear upright support posts, each being adapted to be connected to one end of the base. The front and rear longitudinal frame members and the front and rear transverse members are constructed of resilient, plastic material. The longitudinal side portions of the fabric cover are provided with hook and loops straps adapted to be engaged with the front and rear longitudinal frame members. The front and rear edges of the fabric cover are provided with hook and loop straps adapted to be engaged with the front and rear equipment carrying racks, respectively. The forward pockets on the side doors are located on exterior surfaces thereof, and rearward pockets on the side doors are located on exterior and interior surfaces thereof. The pockets on the fabric cover and the pockets on the side doors are provided with flaps to normally cover open tops of the pockets. The deflector shield includes a front panel adapted to be disposed beneath the front window between the front mounting bracket structure and the front equipment carrying rack, and a second panel disposed at an angle of about 70 degrees relative to the front panel and adapted to be positioned behind the front window. The first panel includes a clamping arrangement for holding a lower end of the front edge of the fabric cover beneath the head lamp. The zipper structure on each side door includes a first zipper engageable along a rear portion of the side door upper portion for enabling entry and exit relative to the cab assembly, and a second zipper engageable along a front portion of the side door upper portion for permitting venting of the cab assembly.
In another aspect of the invention, a removable cab assembly is provided for an all terrain vehicle having front and rear racks, front and rear wheels provided with respective front and rear fenders and a seat located between the front and rear wheels. The cab assembly includes a front mounting bracket structure removably attached to the front rack of the all terrain vehicle. A rear mounting bracket structure is removably attached to the rear rack of the all terrain vehicle. A flexible framework includes a pair of straight, front, flexible, longitudinal frame members removably interconnected by a straight, front, flexible, transverse member, and a pair of straight, rear, flexible, longitudinal frame members removably interconnected by a straight, rear, flexible, transverse member. Each of the front and rear longitudinal frame members has respective front and rear ends. The front ends of the front longitudinal frame members are removably secured to the front mounting bracket structure. The rear ends of the rear longitudinal frame members are removably secured to the rear mounting bracket structure. The rear ends of the front longitudinal frame members are removably joined to the front ends of the rear longitudinal frame members. The assembled framework has a length such that when joined to the front and rear racks, the framework is bendable and assumes a generally semi-circular profile extending above the all terrain vehicle.
A flexible fabric cover has longitudinal side portions removably attached to the front and rear longitudinal frame members. A front edge assembly is coupled to the front rack, and a rear edge is removably coupled to the rear rack. The fabric cover has longitudinal side edges provided with slide tracks extending substantially along entire lengths thereof. The fabric cover is formed with a front window, a rear window and interior and exterior pockets located beneath the rear window. A pair of side doors is removably connected to the fabric cover. Each side door has a generally semi-circular upper section having a side window formed therein and forward and rearward pockets disposed beneath the side window. Each upper section has a periphery provided with slide track and zipper structure cooperable with the slide track on one of fabric cover longitudinal side edges. Each side door also has a lower skirt-shaped portion extending between the front and rear wheels, and having an edge removably secured to the front fender. The fabric cover and side doors when connected together protect the entire body of the driver of the all terrain vehicle. The rear transverse frame member is located directly beneath the back of a driver positioned in the seat of the all terrain vehicle to provide back support. The rearward pockets on each side door are located on interior and exterior surfaces thereof. Each of the side doors can be zipped open along front and rear portions thereof. A deflector shield is removably mounted on the front rack for directing air outside the front window to the inside of the front window.
The invention further contemplates a method of installing a removable cab assembly on an all terrain vehicle having front and rear racks, and front and rear wheels provided with respective front and rear fenders. The method includes the steps of a) removably attaching a front mounting bracket structure to the front rack; b) removably attaching a rear mounting bracket structure to the rear rack; c) providing a flexible framework having front ends and rear ends; d) bending the framework so as to form a generally semi-circular shape; e) removably connecting the front ends of the framework to the front mounting bracket structure and the rear ends of the framework to the rear mounting bracket structure; f) removably connecting a flexible fabric cover having longitudinal side edges and a front window and a rear window to the framework and to the front and rear racks; and g) removably connecting side doors with side windows along the entire length of the fabric cover longitudinal side edges and between the front and rear wheels.
Various other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.